Coffee Cart
by ToInfinityandBeyond
Summary: Summary: one shot, a Spanish rant in Callie's head while she is waiting for Arizona at the coffee cart in S7E6. This is the episode that Arizona finds out she won the grant.


Summary: one shot, a Spanish rant in Callie's head while she is waiting for Arizona at the coffee cart in S7E6. This is the episode that Arizona finds out she won the grant.

Disclaimer: There is no intention for copyright infringement; Shonda owns everything.

A/N 1: I wrote this a while back and posted elsewhere, so I thought I'd post this on FF, too. Thanks to Sarah who provided me with the prompt.

A/N 2: Many thanks to Soricha who reviewed it and provided wise and sage advice.

**Coffee Cart**

I love coffee, and the coffee cart girl is fit, right? Plus, I usually get my coffee with my hot girlfriend, so that we order our coffee and then spend our break together. Sure, sometimes she is busy and I'm with Mark, but I love the coffee cart no matter who I am with. I mean I LOVE THE COFFEE CART. But today, I hate the fucking coffee cart.

At this fucking coffee cart, my hot and beautiful girlfriend, who I absolutely love the bones off of, is telling her best friend that she is probably moving to the worst god damn continent on this fucking earth. I have no problems with Africa in itself...the problem with Africa is that it is half a world away. Yes, my girlfriend is so fucking wonderful that she has gone and got herself a prestigious grant that requires her to help sick poor black babies in Africa...yes not sick babies in Seattle but sick poor babies in Africa. I knew she was better than me...I mean, she is head of her department (or might as well be), she saves tiny humans for a living, she knew from the womb she was gay, and now she goes and gets a prestigious grant that means that she will be saving sick little poor African babies. Wow...do I know how to pick them!

I am happy for her...I mean, what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I wasn't happy. But, to be honest, I am jealous. I mean, I have been working so hard on my cartilage research and I build legs like God...I thought the first award in our relationship would be mine. People had talked about the Harper Avery, and while I tried not to take notice, let's be honest I did! So, yes, I will say this...I wanted the Harper Avery Award! But this is not about the Harper Avery...and this is not about the Carter Madison Grant...this is about Arizona leaving.

I didn't even know that Arizona had applied for this! I mean, I'm her girlfriend for over a year now...we live together...we are in love...we have amazing sex together...and HOW DID I NOT KNOW she applied for this? I mean, did it just slip her mind when she started dating me? Did she think, 'oh I am going to kiss a Latina in a dirty bar bathroom and then leave for Africa'? How does this not come up in a conversation especially when your girlfriend is a Doctor, too? I mean, I can understand if she was dating a coffee cart girl. Like, no offense to the average coffee cart girl, but you wouldn't really talk about Doctor stuff with a coffee cart girl. No, you would talk about ratios of coffee and chocolate and foam for the best mocha, or maybe you'd actually talk about pound cake as if it were only pound cake. But, to your Doctor girlfriend, who you have worked on cases with and who even ordered a really expensive test for a consult for you, it might come up in casual conversation that 'Oh, I once applied for this really prestigious grant...' But no, what comes up is she doesn't like kids and she loves chickens!

But, you know...this is not about who got the first award...I mean my so amazing wonderful gold star lesbian girlfriend has won a prestigious grant which requires her to move to Africa. The Africa bit is the problem. I mean, AFRICA...

So I am standing here with this fucking documentary crew trailing our every move, at the coffee cart trying to get my fucking coffee because TODAY OF ALL DAYS I NEED THE COFFEE! But, no, we see Teddy. I mean, Teddy, can't you see how uncomfortable I am and just shut the fuck up! I just wanted to have a break with my girlfriend, some quiet time, and try to deal with this ourselves before the whole world knows. I really need my coffee...I really need my girlfriend...and today it looks like I am not going to be able to enjoy either.

Ok, this is not about coffee. I love my coffee...I love waking up every morning and having coffee first thing. I love how coffee gives me a lift for the day. I love how I can rely on coffee. So, now let's say that Arizona is actually my coffee. I don't like my coffee being 10,000 miles away. I want my coffee to be close at hand in case there is an emergency. I want my parents to meet my coffee and hopefully grow to love it like I do. I want my coffee to keep me warm at night. I want my coffee whenever I WANT MY FUCKING COFFEE.

And remember when I went all badass on the Chief and was looking for a job in Portland. I mean, right then, Arizona said she didn't do long distance relationships. I was simply thinking about applying for a job in Oregon but now Africa is her Oregon! Portland is in this same fucking country and she wouldn't do a long distance relationship. So, where does Africa fit in? I mean, at this stage Arizona and I hadn't said our 'I love you' yet, but she said, and I quote, 'I don't believe in them (long distance relationships).' So, am I going to get dumped by my coffee at the coffee cart in front of the coffee cart girl?

So, yes, Teddy, let me have some time with MY fucking girlfriend while she still is that. I am fidgeting and agitated, not just because this fucking documentary crew won't leave us alone, but because I truly believe I am about to get dumped. I mean Arizona and I have broken up before...but this...it scares me more because I thought we had weathered the storm. I thought we had gone through our Civil War and we had both come out victorious. I thought this was it for us...onwards and upwards.

So now I stand here, watching my beautiful girlfriend hugging her best friend, wishing that at this moment...well what can I wish for? I mean, my gorgeous, smart, funny girlfriend has just been awarded a prestigious grant and I can barely smile as all I can think about is how much I really want to enjoy my coffee with my girlfriend without any talk of this fucking grant or Africa.

The one thing I know for sure is that she is going to leave... I can't ask her to stay. This is too good of a fucking opportunity...I mean, remember these are sick poor African children who she will be saving. But will she just 'leave' or will she 'leave me'?


End file.
